Problem of possessive trait
by Tomoo
Summary: Selama satu bulan, Furihata tampak terlalu fokus bekerja sambilan untuk membeli barang yang diidam-idamkannya hingga sedikit menyepelekan Akashi. namun semuanya berubah saat Akashi mengetahui alasan dibalik usaha Furihata. more or less inspired by Akiyama-kun manga by Nobara Aiko (This is FuriAka)


Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akiyama-kun © Nobara Aiko

Problem of Possessive traits © Tomoo

* * *

**Problem of Possessive traits**

* * *

.

.

.

"Pertama…tolong jelaskan apa alasanmu memanggilku kemari, hari ini." Tanya Kuroko dengan nada dan wajah datar. Ia menatap lurus kearah pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya yang tampak tenang menyesap tehnya.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang amat penting saat Akashi mendadak memintanya untuk bertemu, bahkan menjemputnya tepat saat pulang sekolah dan sekarang mereka berada di salah satu butler café yang amat terkenal di Shibuya.

"Dan kenapa harus Butler café?" Kuroko melirik ke arah meja kanan dan kiri yang hampir semuanya dipenuhi oleh tamu wanita. Tempatnya memang mewah, makanan dan minuman dengan harga selangit dan pelayanan yang terjamin memuaskan.

Namun Butler café hanya versi _high-class_ dari host club. Bedanya bila di host club para wanita di layani dengan senyuman dan rayuan oleh para host, di sini para wanita akan diperlakukan layaknya ratu oleh para butler. Ini jelas tempat yang normalnya akan dihindari oleh kaum adam, karena tempat ini jelas merupakan pemenuhan fantasi mayoritas wanita. Dinilai dari paras para butler yang terbilang gagah untuk dipandang.

"Makanan yang disediakan disini sesuai dengan seleraku." Jawab Akashi singkat sebelum memberikan isyarat pada salah satu butler yang berdiri dibelakang mereka untuk mengisi cangkirnya yang telah kosong.

"Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi aku sudah memprekdisikan bahwa kau kurang lebih sudah menduga alasan kenapa aku memintamu untuk datang." Ujar Akashi.

Kuroko memicingkan matanya lalu kemudian menarik nafas. Hanya ada dua topik yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijūrō mau repot-repot memintanya datang.

Yang pertama pertandingan basket tapi dia yakin Akashi tidak akan memanggilnya bertemu secara privasi untuk membicarakan soal basket.

Yang kedua adalah Furihata Kōki dan dia yakin apapun yang mereka bicarakan di pertemuan ini akan tetap menjadi rahasia dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Tentang Furihata-kun, kan?" Katanya lagi, sudah jelas hal tersebut bukan sekadar tebakan karena Kuroko mengatakannya dengan wajah serius.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk menyelidiki sesuatu tentangnya." Kata pemuda berambut merah itu seraya menaruh cangkirnya diatas tatakan gelasnya.

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya dan menampakkan wajah bingung. Sudah menjadi berita basi semenjak kejadian menggemparkan dimana kaisar Rakuzan mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan si pemain cadangan tim Seirin lebih dari 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Berikan satu alasan yang memadai." Balas pemuda berambut biru itu, menolak untuk menerima permintaan tersebut tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Karena aku memintamu, bukankah itu cukup untuk menjadi argumen yang tak terbantahkan?" Akashi melipat tangannya, menghindari tatapan lurus dari pemuda berwajah datar dihadapannya.

Mengatakan permintaan absburd tanpa alasan jelas seperti itu benar-benar tidak mencerminkan dirinya.

Iris merah rubi akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan iris biru langit. Akashi paham bahwa Kuroko takkan mundur semudah itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya sama sekali selama satu bulan terakhir." Tutur pemuda berambut merah itu mengakui kegudahannya.

"Kau menelepon dan bertukar pesan dengannya setiap hari." Jawab Kuroko dengan cepat.

"Tapi dia selalu menolak untuk bertemu dan terakhir kali dia mengirim pesan padaku adalah minggu lalu." Akashi menarik nafas.

"Hari apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Minggu." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Kau menyadari kalau hari ini hari senin, kan? jadi secara literal itu _kemarin_." Ujar Kuroko dengan ekspresi luar biasa datar dan kaku sambil mengetukan jari telunjuknya di meja.

"Tapi tetap saja, rasanya seperti dia menghindariku." Akashi kembali menarik nafas.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau sadar kau bertingkah seperti pacar yang posesif?" Kata Kuroko dengan alis sedikit mengeryit. "Meskipun berpacaran kau harus memahami Furihata juga membutuhkan waktu privasi bagi dirinya sendiri."

"Aku yakin dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut. Bila perlu aku akan memaksa bertemu walau itu berarti aku harus membuntutinya ke mana-mana atau membobol rumahnya." Kata Akashi tampak amat serius mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tolong hentikan pemikiran seperti itu, sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi pelaku kriminal." Kuroko buru-buru berusaha agar Akashi tidak sampai menjalankan ide negatif tersebut.

"Kau bisa menanggapinya dengan santai begitu karena kau selalu bersama Kagami Taiga setiap saat." Komentar Akashi dengan nada dingin.

"Bukan berarti kami selalu bersama selama 24 jam sehari." Kuroko langsung menanggapi. "Lagipula sebagian besar waktu kami bersama itu di sekolah dan saat jam latihan klub, bahkan waktu berduaan pun..." Kuroko tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan ekspresi kesal tampak muncul di wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan diwaktu berduaan?" Akashi bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang kapasitas otaknya hanya dipenuhi basket dan burger?" Ujar Kuroko setengah mendecih.

"Dia orang yang lebih simpel dari yang kuduga…" Gumam Akashi dengan suara rendah.

"Membicarakan soal itu, aku selalu penasaran akan sesuatu." Kuroko menggerakan garpunya untuk mengangkat potongan stroberi dari atas _Panna Cotta_, dessert yang dipesannya. Dia bisa paham mengapa Akashi mengatakan makanan di café ini sesuai dengan seleranya, rasa dan kualitas masakan di tempat ini memang nomor satu.

Iris biru menatap kearah Akashi seolah bertanya apakah ia dapat mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

Akashi mengatupkan mulutnya sebentar sebelum memberinya ijin. "Yaitu?"

"Seperti apa sebenarnya Furihata saat kalian berduaan saja?" Kuroko merendahkan suaranya saat menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hmm…soal itu, bilang saja dia lebih _agresif_ dari yang diduga kebanyakan orang."

"Itu diluar dugaan…maksudku, mengingat jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku waktu itu. Furihata membuatku menyadari aku tidak boleh menilai buku dari bagian depannya saja."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, hal tersebut memang sulit untuk diketahui bukan?" seulas senyuman muncul di wajah pemuda berambut merah itu. "Kalau harus kukatakan sejujurnya, Kōki itu seperti orang yang amat berbeda didalam dan diluar kamar."

Telinga Kuroko menegak saat mendengar komentar tersebut. Sisi lain dari diri Furihata Kōki akhirnya terungkap!

"Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya darimana ia memperoleh informasi tentang hal-hal seperti itu, sesuatu yang bahkan aku sekalipun tidak pernah mendengarnya." Senyuman Akashi perlahan menghilang berganti menjadi seringai dan aura hitam muncul disekitar tubuhnya."Membuatku berpikir apakah ada orang yang sebelumnya mengajarkan hal tersebut padanya."

"Tenang saja Akashi-kun, aku berani jamin dia perjaka tulen sebelum berpacaran denganmu." Ujar Kuroko tampak amat yakin dengan kata-katanya."Pengetahuan tersebut palingan didapatnya dari menonton koleksi video porno berukuran 10 terra yang di milikinya. Ah, soal ini Kawahara-kun dan Fukuda-kun yang memberitahukannya padaku."

"Dengan video sebanyak itu…apa menurutmu…" Akashi memajukan posisinya dan berkata dengan nada setengah berbisik.

"Sepertinya dia memang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu luangnya untuk menontonnya." Kuroko menganguk mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan Akashi.

"Namun, aku lumayan terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa dibalik topeng chihuahua penakutnya ternyata tersimpan hewan buas yang berbahaya." Kalau diibaratkan seperti itu berarti, Furihata itu semacam serigala berbulu domba, seperti itulah.

"Kuroko," Pemuda bersurai biru itu menoleh kearah sang pemilik suara. "Soal yang tadi, aku tahu aku memang berlebihan. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa merasa tenang tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat Kōki mendadak bersikap seperti itu." Akashi mendesah sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kumintai tolong." Kuroko terdiam sesaat, mempertimbangkannya. Tidak diragukan lagi, Akashi memang berlebihan. Namun bila melihat dari sudut pandangnya, Kuroko mengerti kegundahannya. Furihata adalah orang pertama yang berpacaran dengan Akashi dan semua hal ini jelas merupakan pengalaman baru baginya.

"Aku mengerti." Kuroko menganguk. "Aku akan mengabarimu kalau aku menemukan sesuatu."

* * *

.

.

"Furihata? Akhir-akhir ini aku melihatnya mengantar koran setiap pagi ke setiap rumah di blok perumahan sambil mengendarai sepeda." Kagami berujar disela memakan cheeseburger-nya. "Aku melihatnya saat sedang jalan pagi."

Kuroko menanyakan tentang Furihata pada Kagami saat mereka berada di Maji burger. Dia berusaha menanyakan hal tersebut sekasual mungkin.

"Furihata mulai bekerja sambilan?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mengangkat alisnya. Seirin memang tidak memiliki peraturan khusus yang melarang muridnya untuk bekerja sambilan dan banyak murid yang dikenalnya juga bekerja sambilan jadi seharusnya itu bukan hal yang aneh.

Tapi, dulu Furihata pernah berkomentar bahwa bekerja sambilan itu buang-buang waktu dan tenaga apalagi ditambah lathan yang mirip kamp kerja rodi dari sang pelatih.

.

.

"Furihata…dia akhir-akhir ini tidak pulang bersama kami karena dia mulai bekerja sambilan di warung ramen dekat stasiun." Ujar Fukuda sambil mengelap keringatnya. Disebelahnya tampak Kawahara meminum air dari botol minumannya.

Kuroko menanyakan tentang Furihata pada mereka saat mereka tengah berisirahat setelah latihan basket yang menyiksa jiwa dan raga.

Sekarang hal ini membuat Kuroko bingung. Furihata selalu menjadi orang yang paling banyak mengeluh kelelahan setelah latihan, sekarang dia bekerja sambilan tepat setelah latihan selesai?

.

.

"Furihata? Aku melihatnya kerja sambilan di tempat karaoke waktu aku, Hyuuga, Mitobe dan Izuki pergi ke sana minggu lalu." Ujar Koganei sambil menaruh jari dibawah dagunya.

"Eh? Dia kerja sambilan ditempat karaoke?" Kuroko tampak tidak percaya mendengar hal tersebut. "Jam berapa?"

"Waktu itu sudah agak malam sih…sekitar jam 10 mungkin?" Mendengar pernyataan Koganei, Kuroko tampak terkejut. Setahunya, tempat karaoke itu biasanya bisa tutup sampai jam 12 atau bahkan lebih larut lagi. Bagaimana bisa Furihata bekerja sambilan sampai selarut itu dan kemudian masih bisa bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengantar koran.

Hal ini jelas-jelas aneh, kenapa Furihata yang biasanya selalu mengeluh kelelahan tiba-tiba mengambil kerja sambilan sebanyak ini.

.

.

Furihata sudah terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kuroko setelah mendengar cerita dari teman-teman satu timnya.

Dia memang masih belum mengatakan tentang hal ini pada Akashi tapi dia yakin pemuda berambut merah itu takkan senang mendengarnya.

Sekarang semuanya masuk akal kenapa Akashi mengatakan sulit baginya untuk bertemu dan menghubungi Furihata. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu pasti menon-aktifkan ponselnya saat sedang bekerja.

"Ne! ne! Kurokocchi! Dengarkan aku!" Mendengar suara cempreng khas Kise membuyarkan lamunannya membuat Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya.

Hari ini Kise mengajaknya keluar bersama karena sudah lama mereka tak pernah keluar bersama dan saat ini mereka tengah berada di restoran keluarga.

"Kau tak perlu berbicara sekeras itu, aku mendengarmu sedari tadi." Kata Kuroko dengan tampang datar.

"Jangan bohong! Dari tadi kau menunduk kebawah sambil menggumam sendiri! Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku!" protes Kise sambil merengek.

"Tidak masalah toh kau yang selalu membicarakan masalah yang sama dari waktu ke waktu, karena itu lain kali keluarlah dengan penyamaran kalau kau tidak mau di cegat fansmu setiap waktu." Ujar Kuroko dengan nada datar.

"Mereka tetap bisa tahu siapa aku! Lagipula bukan masalah itu yang kubicarakan!" Seru Kise kesal sambil memukul telapak tangannya keatas meja namun beberapa saat kemudia mengelus permukaan tangannya yang kesakitan.

"Permisi, apa kalian berdua sudah siap memesan?" terdengar suara pelayan yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Ah, iya aku mau pesan-" Kata-kata Kuroko terhenti saat ia bertemu pandang dengan pelayan tersebut.

"Furihata-kun?!" seru Kuroko dengan nada kaget, ekspresi terkejut yang jarang tampak muncul di wajahnya.

"ah, Selamat siang Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun." Ujar pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan senyuman ramah.

"Furihata-kun, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Kise sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau juga bekerja sambilan disini?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Yah begitulah, hahaha, omong-omong dari mana kau tahu?" Furihata tampak bingung saat menyadari Kuroko mengetahui tentang kerja sambilannya.

"Kenapa kau bekerja sambilan dibanyak tempat? Apa kau cukup beristirahat?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Ah…apa boleh buat, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli sih, jadi…" Furihata menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja sambilan di banyak tempat." Kuroko menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa kau jadi sakit."

"Tidak masalah, tidak masalah, aku bisa menjaga diri kok." Kata pemuda berambut cokelat itu sebelum mengeluarkan notes kecil untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. "jadi, mau pesan apa?"

Seraya Furihata mencatat pesanan Kise, Kuroko yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama baru menyadari dia tampak lebih kurus dan pucat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena mereka setiap hari bertemu, dia jadi tidak menyadarinya.

Meskipun Furihata bilang begitu, dia jelas-jelas memaksakan dirinya. Tapi mengatakan hal seperti itu-pun, Kuroko tidak berada di tempat sebagai orang yang harus menasihatinya.

Memang sebaiknya dia membicarakan hal ini dengan Akashi.

* * *

.

.

"Aah…capeknya…" Keluh Furihata yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri diranjangnya. Ia melirik kearah jam di samping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukan jam 01:11 a.m.

akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang sampai larut malam begini, ibunya memang mengkhawatirkan kondisinya namun melihat determinasinya untuk mengumpulkan uang dari kerja sambilannya, wanita itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

Seminggu ini orang tuanya pergi mengunjungi kerabat di Kyushu sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain makan makanan beku dari konbini.

Setelah beberapa saat dia mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari sakunya dan kemudian menghitung jumlah uang yang diterimanya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," Gumamnya sambil tersenyum sebelum meletakan uang tersebut di dalam box yang terdapat di dalam laci di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Kemudian dia melirik kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas laci di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Dia meraih ponsel tersebut dan menyalakannya. Setelah mulai bekerja sambilan dia sering meninggalkan ponselnya dirumah agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Matanya membelalak saat melihat layar ponselnya.

50 misscall dalam sehari dan semuanya dari Akashi.

Dia terkekeh kecil, sudah beberapa hari ini mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat e-mail saja. Akashi pasti kesal karena dia hampir tidak pernah membalas pangilan masuknya. Apa boleh buat, kalau dia menerimanya, dia bakalan menghabiskan waktu minimal satu jam untuk mengobrol dan bisa-bisa terlambat kerja sambilan.

Sejujurnya, Furihata berbohong kalau dia mengatakan dia tidak rindu mendengar suara Akashi.

Secara naluriah dia memencet tombol panggilan untuk menelepon pemuda berambut merah itu.

Terdengar bunyi beep beberapa kali dari seberang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan diangkat.

_Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Dia pasti sudah tidur! _Pikir Furihata menyadari kebodohannya menelepon selarut itu. Namun ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara jawaban dari seberang, Furihata langsung berjengit.

"Halo?" terdengar suara Akashi, kedengaran sedikit lesu, mungkin dia terbangun karena panggilan masuk tersebut. Furihata menelan ludah sekali sebelum membalas. "Se-selamat malam, Akashi-san, maaf meneleponmu malam-malam…a-"

"Kōki?!" terdengar suara balasan penuh keterkejutan dari seberang sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemana saja kau?! Kenapa tidak membalas panggilanku?!" seru Akashi, terdengar amat khawatir.

"Maaf…aku meninggalkan ponselku karena aku-"

"Harus bekerja sambilan kan? Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Kuroko." Terdengar suara desahan dari seberang setelah Akashi mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Dengar, Kōki, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, tapi kalau kau mau aku akan meminjamkanmu uang untuk membeli barang tersebut supaya kau tak perlu bersusah payah bekerja lagi."

"Ah…tidak perlu, aku sudah mengumpulkan lumayan banyak, tinggal sedikit lagi kok." Furihata menggelengkan kepalanya walau tahu orang di seberang tidak dapat melihat gesturnya. "Lagipula, kalau tidak memakai uang hasil kerja kerasku sendiri, barang ini jadi tidak ada artinya…"

Setelah Furihata mengatakan hal tersebut, ia tidak menerma jawaban apapun lagi dari Akashi. Takut menyinggungnya, Furihata bertanya takut-takut. "A…Akashi-san?"

"Bodoh!" Terdengar suara lirih dan pelan dari pihak Akashi membuat Furihata mendesah lega, rupanya sambungannya belum dimatikan. Namun kelegaannya menghilang saat Akashi tiba-tiba berkata. "Hari Sabtu."

"Eh?" Furihata bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti sepenuhnya apa maksud Akashi.

"Aku ingin kau mengosongkan seluruh jadwalmu hari sabtu sepulang sekolah dan menemaniku." Pernyataan tersebut bukan permintaan melainkan perintah. "Aku tidak mau tahu apa alasanmu, pokoknya kau tidak boleh menghindar!" Ujar Akashi dengan tegas sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya tidak memperdulikan selaan Furihata yang berkata 'eh? Sabtu? Tu-tung'.

Furihata memandangi layar ponsel yang menghitam setelah Akashi memutuskan sambungannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan kemudian melihat kearah kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya."Hari sabtu…3 hari lagi, ya…"

.

3 hari kemudian…

**Seirin Gymnasium**

**-Waktu latihan sepulang sekolah-**

Seperti biasa, latihan neraka yang mereka jalani itu membuat kebanyakan pemain tim kelelahan kecuali beberapa dengan stamina tinggi seperti Kagami dan Kiyoshi.

Namun latihan mereka hari itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat Koganei tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Pelatih! Furihata tiba-tiba ambruk!" Seru Koganei menginformasikan pada Riko yang tadinya tengah mendiskusikan strategi latihan dengan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi. Ketiga senior itu bersama dengan anggota tim yang lain bergegas menuju kearah asal suara.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan dulu!" Usul Riko yang kemudian memberi perintah pada Kagami yang kebetulan ada di dekat Furihata untuk mengangkutnya.

.

-30 menit kemudian di ruang kesehatan-

"Dia anemia karena kelelahan, kurang istirahat dan makan tidak teratur." Kata guru kesehatan, seorang wanita setengah baya bertubuh gempal yang mengenakan kacamata.

Seluruh tim basket Seirin menarik nafas lega, setidaknya kondisi Furihata tidak separah dugaan mereka.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir dia terlalu memaksakan diri, kalau seperti itu terus dia bisa benar-benar sakit parah. Katakan padanya untuk lebih memperhatikan kesehatannya." Ujar pengurus ruang kesehatan tersebut. "Aku akan memberinya obat untuk diminum setelah dia sadar." Katanya sebelum berjalan kearah meja kerjanya, mengambil beberapa obat.

"Fuuh…kukira ada masalah serius seperti penyakit jantung, nyatanya cuma anemia." Koganei menarik nafas lega.

"Setidaknya sekarang kita sudah mengetahui kondisinya." Kata Hyuuga.

"Terus bagaimana ini? Meninggalkannya di sini?" Tanya Kagami tampak tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan latihan.

"Kau pikir kita bisa melakukannya?!" decak Riko sambil melipat tangan, tampak kesal akan usul Kagami. Urat Segitiga muncul di dahi gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu.

"Tapi dia benar, lalu bagaimana ini? Latihan kita bahkan belum berjalan setengahnya." Ujar Hyuuga sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa menelepon keluarganya?" tanya Riko sambil melihat kearah murid-murid kelas satu.

"Aku punya nomor telepon rumahnya, tapi sama saja, seluruh keluarganya pergi mengunjungi kerabat jadi tidak akan ada orang dirumah." Ujar Fukuda menginformasikan.

"Eeh? Gawat dong!" Ujar sang pelatih sambil mendesah dengan nada tidak percaya."Apa boleh buat, terpaksa harus ada yang mengantarnya pulang." Riko bergumam dan kemudian menoleh kearah Kagami.

"Eh?! Aku?!" pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam itu menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?' Tanya Riko dan Hyuuga disaat bersamaan.

.

.

"Ck, mentang-mentang senior seenaknya menyuruh orang!" Kagami mendecih seraya menggendong Furihata di punggungnya. Mau tidak mau dia akhirnya terpaksa mengantarkan Furihata pulang bersama dengan Kawahara.

"Apa boleh buatkan, kau yang paling bisa diandalkan untuk mengangkutnya pulang." Kata Kawahara yang berjalan didepannya.

"Che, panggil taksi, lemparkan dia ke dalam dan kasih alamat saja, itu jauh lebih mudah." Kata Kagami sambil mendecih lagi.

"Sudahlah, bersabar saja," Kawahara tersenyum menyemangati.

Namun begitu mereka mencapai gerbang depan sekolah, mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sosok pemuda berambut merah yang familiar.

"A-Akashi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Seru Kagami dan Kawahara saat melihat Akashi yang menunggu di gerbang sekolah Seirin.

Akashi menatap kearah mereka dengan wajah datar namun memberi mereka tatapa tajam saat melihat Furihata dibelakang Kagami.

"Tu-tunggu! Kami bisa menjelaskan semua ini!" Kawahara buru-buru menengahi sebelum Akashi berprasangka merekalah yang melakukan hal tersebut.

Setelah itu Kawahara menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Furihata dalam perjalanan ke rumah pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Begitu rupanya…" Akashi menganguk mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan Kawahara.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Kawahara saat melihat rumah Furihata beberapa meter didepan mereka. Dia berjalan mendahului mereka untuk mencari kunci rumah, Furihata sudah memberitahukan tempat penyimpanannya sehingga ia tak perlu susah payah mencarinya.

"Kenapa rumahnya gelap sekali?" Tanya Akashi saat memasuki rumah Furihata. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah Furihata dan sekali lihat dia langsung menyadari rumah tersebut kosong.

"Ah, soal itu, keluarganya sedang pergi mengunjungi kerabat di Kyushu." Ujar Kawahara menjelaskan. "Hmm, kurasa karena itulah makannya tidak teratur."

"Kutaruh dia di sofa ya." Ujar Kagami sebelum menurunkan Furihata di sofa ruang tamu keluarga.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu cara untuk menghubungi keluarganya," Gumam Kawahara, menyadari tidak ada yang mengurus Furihata bila mereka semua pulang.

"Mulai dari sini biar aku yang urus." Kata Akashi akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk mengurus Furihata.

"Eh?" Kawahara menoleh kearah pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Aku akan merawatnya, kalian pulanglah." Desahnya menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, ini obat yang diberikan guru kesehatan. Tolong minumkan padanya setelah dia bangun." Kawahara menyerahkan bungkusan berisi obat-obatan yang diberikan guru kesehatan pada mereka untuk diminum Furihata.

"Baiklah." Akashi menganguk saat menerima bungkusan obat tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, kutitipkan dia padamu." Kata Kawahara sambil melambai sebelum berjalan keluar dari pintu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Kata Kagami sebelum mengikuti langkah Kawahara.

.

.

Perlahan Furihata membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali ia akhirnya menyadari dia tertidur diruang tamu keluarganya.

"Aneh…rasanya terakhir kuingat, aku masih di sekolah dan hendak passing bola basket pada Koganei-senpai…" Furihata menggaruk kepalanya dengan kebingungan.

'Kau pingsan." Ujar Akashi seraya berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan segelas air putih dengan bungkusan obat ditangan.

"A-Akashi-san!" serunya tampak sama sekali tidak menduga akan melihat sosoknya begitu terbangun.

Ia memberikan segelas air putih itu pada Furihata yang berterima kasih.

"Eh? Jadi yang mengantarkanku ke rumah itu Akashi-san?" tanya Furihata setelah ia meminum obat dan menenggak habis segelas air tersebut.

"Tidak, Kawahara Koichi dan Kagami Taiga yang mengantarmu kemari, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka didepan gerbang." Kata Akashi.

"A-ah, begitu…" Furihata menurunkan pandangannya ke arah lantai.

Ia tak dapat bereaksi apa-apa akan keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka.

Furihata bisa menduga kalau Akashi pasti marah padanya akan apa yang dilakukannya selama sebulan ini. Terlebih lagi dia tidak menjelaskannya secara langsung hingga akhirnya Akashi harus meminta bantuan Kuroko.

Juga dia menyadari dia seharusnya bertemu Akashi hari ini tapi dia malah pingsan ditengah latihan basket dan harus diantar kerumah. Benar-benar hari yang mengecewakan…

Furihata menarik nafas berat.

Dia mencuri pandang sesekali kearah pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah datar disampingnya. Mempertanyakan apa yang kira-kira ada didalam benak Akashi.

"Kōki…"

"I-iya?!" Furihata dengan sigap menoleh, bahagia karena setidaknya Akashi masih mau menegurnya duluan.

"Soal barang yang mau kau beli itu…apa itu sebenarnya?" Akashi memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku sedikit penasaran saat kau mengatakan tidak ada artinya bila tidak kau beli dengan uang sendiri…"

Sejujurnya Akashi sedikit kesal mengetahui karena barang tersebut, Furihata jadi mengorbankan waktu mereka untuk bertemu. Jauh lebih mudah kalau pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya, Akashi pasti akan membelikannya dengan senang hati.

Tapi dia malah bersusah payah seperti ini sampai kurang istirahat dan makan dan akhirnya pingsan karena anemia.

"Soal itu…" Furihata kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Akashi.

Akashi menerimanya dengan wajah datar namun dia tampak sedikit terkejut. "Boleh kubuka sekarang?" tanyanya dan kemudian mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari Furihata.

"Ini…" Matanya membelalak saat menemukan sebuah cincin emas asli dengan hiasan batu rubi diatasnya. Cincin tersebut tampak amat cantik berkilau saat terkena cahaya sorotan dari lampu ruang tamu.

"Maaf, awalnya aku ingin memberikan ini sebagai hadiah kejutan di akhir kencan kita hari ini, tapi…" Furihata menggaruk kepalanya sambil menunduk. "Aku memang payah…maaf…"

Akashi tertegun sejenak dan kemudian menarik nafas. Akhirnya dia mengetahui barang yang mati-matian ingin dibeli Furihata itu dan kenapa dia mengatakan tidak ada artinya kalau tidak dibelinya dengan uang sendiri.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Furihata tampak kecewa dan ragu disaat bersamaan saat melihat reaksi Akashi.

"Bukan begitu…ini…Harganya pasti mahal kan?" Alisnya sedikit mengeryit saat ia menatap cincin tersebut. "Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau bekerja keras selama sebulan ini…"

"Be-begitulah…maksudku, aku sempat bingung harus memberimu hadiah apa…" Furihata menggaruk pipinya yang memerah karena malu mengakui alasan tersebut. "lalu aku kebetulan melihatnya di toko perhiasan, entah kenapa cincin itu membuatku teringat padamu jadi…"

"Hei, Kōki apa kau tahu? Cincin berbeda dengan perhiasan lainnya." Kata Akashi membuat Furihata menoleh kearahnya.

"Memberikan cincin pada seseorang sama saja seperti kau setuju untuk mengikatnya berkomitmen dalam hubungan yang serius…" Akashi terdiam sesaat sebelum menoleh kesamping, menghindari tatapan Furihata. "Seperti pernyataan tidak langsung…_orang_ ini adalah _milikku_."

"Eh?! Eeeeeh?! I-itu, aku…aku benar-benar tidak tahu, a-apa aneh aku memberimu cincin?" Tanya Furihata tergagap karena pernyataan barusan. Wajahnya merah padam mengetahui makna dibalik hadiah yang diberikannya.

"Apa kau siap untuk memenuhi komitmen itu?" Furihata mendongak dan menemukan Akashi menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga permukaan rambut bagian depannya menutupi matanya dan kemudian dengan lirih berkata. "Aku siap."

Furihata dikejutkan saat tiba-tiba Akashi mengangkat dagunya dan membuat mata mereka beradu pandang, namun selang satu detik kelopak mata merah rubi itu menutup dan yang selanjutnya dirasakannya adalah sepasang bibir lembut menempel di permukaan bibir miliknya.

Furihata sempat shock namun begitu merasakan kehangatan yang familiar dari tubuh Akashi, perlahan diapun menutup matanya dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit ciuman itu diakhiri oleh Furihata yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau begitu aku juga siap." Akashi berkata sambil tersenyum dan menunjukan cincin emas yang sudah terpasang di jari manisnya. Sebagai tanda ia telah menerima proposal yang diberikan Furihata.

Akashi kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahu Furihata dan menarik pemuda dengan iris cokelat itu mendekat. Telapak tangannya mengusap lembut bagian belakang kepala Furihata.

"Jadikan aku _milikmu_, Furihata Kōki." Bisiknya ditelinga Furihata dan kemudian merasakan pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendorongnya hingga berbaring diatas permukaan sofa dibawahnya.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Omake**

**Rakuzan gymnasium**

"Eeh…aku baru menyadarinya…" komentar Hayama sambil mengelap keringat yang terkumpul didagunya dengan kerah depan jersey tim baketnya.

"Menyadari apa?" tanya Mibuchi yang berdiri disebelahnya. Tim Rakuzan tengah berlatih di bawah bimbingan Akashi.

"Sejak kapan Akashi memakai cincin?" mendengar komentar polos tanpa maksud apa-apa dari Hayama membuat Mibuchi langsung menoleh kearah kapten mereka.

Benar saja, bahkan Mibuchi tidak menyadari perhiasan kecil yang terpasang dengan indah di jari manis Akashi. Sesekali pemuda berambut merah itu akan menatap cincin emas tersebut dengan ekspresi lembut di sela-sela istirahat singkat mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa berekspresi seperti itu, apapun yang dlakukannya, Furihata itu orang yang hebat!" Nebuya memberi ikut-ikutan komentar.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa baru 2 bulan pasca-jadian, Chihuahua itu sudah berani main kasih cincin ke Sei-chan? Aku tidak terima!" Aura hitam tampak menguar keluar dari tubuh Mibuchi yang terbakar melihat pemandangan itu. Sifat protektifnya keluar.

_Mulai dari sini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang dan menyakitkan bagi Furihata…_ Pikir Nebuya dan Hayama disaat bersamaan.

Sementara itu, orang yang bersangkutan yang tengah berada di SMA Seirin.

"Kenapa aku merinding, ya?" Tanya Furihata saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggiggil padahal tidak ada angin yang berhembus melewatinya.

* * *

**A/N** : Akhirnya menyelesaikan fic ini juga. Fanfic ini kurang lebih terinspirasi dari manga BL Akiyama-kun buatan Nobara Aiko.

Mungkin karena dia jarang muncul, sifat Furihata selain sifat penakutnya kurang menonjol dibandingkan karakter-karakter utama tapi aq selalu merasa dia tipe orang yang akan berusaha keras untuk memberikan hadiah yang terbaik untuk orang yang disayanginya. (Ini sepenuhnya imajinasi author, bisa saja aq salah loh -_-')

Akhir kata, semoga kalian menikmati fic ini dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca karyaku.


End file.
